


Laurie - Laurence

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Laurie - Laurence

[](http://imgur.com/MsOciUf)

 

My god, this gender swap made me damn.  
You do not know how long I've lost before doing something unobtrusive!  
That said: sorry recently I'm not very present and I have not even managed to prepare many fans but the hot puts me k.o. In addition to this I find myself again with more commitments than expected this month ç.ç

I promise that as soon as I get back to doing so many fanart porn and fluff <3


End file.
